


Pathetic

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8
Summary: Cause loving you, was not Pathetic.





	Pathetic

Pathetic

Dong~

[后天还有一个视频需要你和小鬼一起补录，你可以吗？还是我让他们分开录？]

林彦俊看了一下经纪人发过来的消息，揉了一下有点酸的眼睛，快速敲击手机键盘回了

[没事，我OK的。]

对于王琳凯这次遭受全网谩骂的“偶像失格”危机，林彦俊其实是有点幸灾乐祸的。

倒不是因为他有喜欢落井下石的黑暗心理，而是他觉得王琳凯这个人实在太傻又太招摇了，是时候让他经历一下来自社会的历练了。

果然王琳凯这边已经乱成一锅粥了，先不提公司因为摇钱树可能要倒了而紧急会议了三个小时。作为团宠的小皮孩王琳凯，又想在团群里寻求慰藉，于是在群里发了个

“有人在吗？(笑)”

十分钟过去了，没人回应。

半个小时过去了，本该第一时间冒出来的好兄弟Justin没回应，本该发个红包安慰他的队长蔡徐坤没出现，本该回句“What's up Bro?”的王子异此刻也不知道在哪里潜水。

说不过难过是假的。

王琳凯不是团里年纪最小的，也不是最小只的，却能一直被大家宠爱得像忙内一样，是因为他活泼好动，又没有犯什么大错，大家只当他是可爱了。

但这次好像真的不一样，队友们或多或少都在避嫌。好像他真得是什么能致命的“病毒”一样，明里暗里地刻意在疏远他。

王琳凯的自尊心遭受了莫大打击。他自以为和队友们的关系都很好，其中有几个甚至跟他关系有点暧昧。但出了事情，他们都都避之不及。

王琳凯像只被放光了血的斗牛，奄奄一息地躺在休息室的软皮沙发上，听经纪人气血攻心地谩骂，伸手将鸭舌帽的帽檐压得很  
更低了，好像这样做就没人能看到他悲伤的眼睛了。

就当什么都没发生过吧。  
王琳凯对自己说着。但脑子里却一直盘旋着“我早就说他这个人很飘了，拿着爱豆的钱干着地下的脏事，表里不一狗……”

王琳凯脑袋像坏掉的重机械嗡嗡翁地响个不停，他头痛欲裂地曲臂抱着小脑袋，穿着运动鞋脚一下又一下地用力跺着大理石铺陈的灰色地板。

正当他一个人生着闷气的时候，一股沁人心脾，冷冷的香味窜进了他的鼻腔。

“你干嘛呢。”林彦俊用一种哭笑不得的语气问到。

“我发泄一下，不行吗？”王琳凯气鼓鼓地回答，又重重地pia——地一脚蹬了一下地板。

“好，那我要去登机了，你自己慢慢发泄。”林彦俊说完，整理了一下灰色的格雷帽，潇洒地留了个长筒风衣的潇洒背影给王琳凯。

“……你你你……你等等我啊——”王琳凯连忙把缠绕的乱七八糟的耳机塞在裤子口袋里，站起来，朝林彦俊的方向跑去。

“小橘!等……等等我啊!”王琳凯的大嗓门使得林彦俊偷偷发笑，又装作若无其事地回头看着奔过来的王琳凯，一副无可奈何的样子  
“快点。”

“你带了什么礼物吗？我跟你说，唉，我妈还给我买了好几盒厦门的酥饼让我带给姐姐们，我觉得我还没到意大利都能给它吃一半了……”王琳凯的坏心情好像也跑散了，开始叨叨嘘嘘地跟这个之前不太熟悉的队友吐糟着。

在他印象里林彦俊是个偶尔讲讲冷笑话然后喜欢一个人安安静静地看书或是电影的人。

所以王琳凯一般都不爱找这个哥哥闹，而是和范丞丞、Justin玩游戏，向队长、王子异、朱正廷撒娇。

而此刻，林彦俊就坐在他旁边的座位上，安静地闭目眼神着，机舱外的光线打在他轮廓分明的侧脸上，打理过的金棕色的头发使这个哥哥看起来像神一样熠熠生辉。

王琳凯心理这么想着，以为林彦俊睡着了，便用食指戳了一下林彦俊的头顶。

“干嘛？”林彦俊没有睁眼，平静地问了一句。

“你看我~”

“不看!”

“看~”王琳凯的娇嗔病又犯了。

“不看~”林彦俊就是不睁眼。

“哥哥!你看看我嘛~”  
王琳凯伸长手臂，手动掰开了林彦俊的的眼皮。林彦俊眼珠子一转，笑了一下，迅速戳了一下王琳凯的腰肢，把弟弟痒地咯咯笑了起来。

两个人打打闹闹地打发了漫长的飞行时光。用完机餐，林彦俊还帮王琳凯擦了一下嘴角。

王琳凯觉得有点害羞，安静地坐着，脸颊粉红，像个小媳妇一样任由哥哥摆布。

“你还好吗？”林彦俊问道。

“啊？啊——还好。”

“我是说，网上那些事情。”

“我还……”王琳凯本想说还好，说了一半，还是闭上了嘴。

“都会过去的，我也是这么过来的，没什么的。喜欢你的人，会一直喜欢你的。”林彦俊的话语像是一剂良药，一下子化解了王琳凯心头浓稠的苦涩。

两个人不打不相识，在意大利相依为命地当起了花店小工。

林彦俊包花，王琳凯就在旁边看着哥哥认真工作的样子，时不时递一下花和工具；林彦俊在洗碗，王琳凯就在他旁边跟着手机里的音乐起舞；买东西总买双份，留一份给哥哥。

“你干嘛天天跟着我，不跟妹妹(娜娜)去玩?”林彦俊有一天问王琳凯。

“啊？我其实喜欢跟男生一起玩。”王琳凯脱口而出。

“我知道，我以为你不会说出来。”

“什么时候？”王琳凯直接问道。

“第一次演唱会的时候，我看到Justin在后台吻你了。”

“啊——”王琳凯恍然大悟，又补充到“我们没有在一起。”

“你不用跟我解释的。”林彦俊笑着将一根纤细对面玫瑰插进了花瓶中。

“你不想知道，对吗？”王琳凯像被针扎漏气的气球，一下子缩到了地底。

“不说了，先干活吧！姐姐们待会要来检查了。”

于是，王琳凯因为还没开始就无疾而终的爱恋而丧气了一整个下午，以至于宋佳以为他生病了，想带他去看病。

晚上王琳凯在房间里，一边放着音乐一边蹦着床，蹦到没力气了才一动不动地瘫在了床上。

Dong~  
[彦俊哥:到我房间里来。]

“凭什么你说去就去啊？”王琳凯有点不爽又有点欣喜，勾上棉拖鞋就敲开了隔壁的门，映入眼帘的还是那张俊秀的脸。

“怎么我吵到你了吗？”王琳凯故意问道。

“是。”

“……”

“在我脑袋里嚷嚷了一天了，”林彦俊一把将懵逼的王琳凯拉进自己房里，迅速关上门又将反手将弟弟壁咚在门后。

“一直在我脑袋里说着:哥哥你好帅!琳琳好喜欢你!”  
林彦俊一边在王琳凯耳边说着不害臊的话，一边用右手将王琳凯的碎发轻轻撩拨到耳朵后。

“啊~你好烦!”王琳凯支支吾吾地不敢看林彦俊的眼睛，“那……那你喜欢我吗？”

林彦俊用左手扣住弟弟的后脑勺，凑上前结结实实地啄了一下王琳凯小巧的唇就放开了。

“不够，不够，琳琳还要!”王琳凯双手搭在林彦俊的肩上，主动踮起脚尖索吻。

于是林彦俊只好捧着弟弟冒着热气的脸蛋，用唇瓣去贴近他敏感的心，用舌尖的追逐去表示自己的心意也一如弟弟对自己的一般。

“你过去怎么样，我不用知道。我只知道，我现在喜欢你，你也喜欢哥哥就够了。”  
林彦俊对王琳凯认真地说。

“嗯——”王琳凯开心地应道。

“就没啦?”

“那不然你还想怎么样？”王琳凯撇一眼这个可恶的哥哥。

“你说:彦俊哥你好帅!琳琳好喜欢你!”林彦俊掐着王琳凯软绵绵的腰肢开始使坏。

“哥哥，你好……啊……我没力气了。”王琳凯躺在了林彦俊的床上装死。

“那哥哥给你按按。”林彦俊说着爬上了床，将王琳凯搂进怀里，十根指头在弟弟身上游走点火。

“嗯嗯~你……你好烦呀!”王琳凯被摸得通体酥麻也只剩下这么一句叫唤。

林彦俊听了更来劲地扒下弟弟的牛仔裤。

“你……不行……姐姐们还在隔壁睡觉呢！”  
王琳凯推搡着林彦俊的胸膛，像小奶猫的可爱反击。

“我会很轻的宝贝，放心。”林彦俊下蛊一般地教唆着王琳凯跟他一起干坏事。

 

 

(其余自己脑补，姐姐我睡了:)


End file.
